Daniel Thomas : The Call of the Sea Horn
by thesonofneptune101
Summary: Daniel Thomas is a regular boy until her finds out out he is the son of typhon then he's on the run , but when the weapons of the gods are stolen and taken to tartarus Daniel is the only hero brave enough to go.


"For a child of the father of all monsters you don't look like much," were Gaea's exact words when she tried to recruit me.

I'm not scary, I'm not big, and I'm certainly not ugly. If you were a monster, or a god, or demigod, you would look at me and laugh when I told you I'm a son of Typhon.

"Typhon doesn't have any human children" they would say or "Even If that was true, you? You don't look like you could even take on the bottom of my shoe."

But really the one that really got on my last nerves was when? "When did the great Typhon bane of the gods have time to have a pipsqueak like you?"

I'm Daniel; this is my story. So let's be real with each other. I'm not gonna feed you about how I had a good childhood or how I just found out that I was a demititan or demimonster, definately not a demigod.

My short childhood sucked; I'm 13 right now. I have had 4 horrible years of running, screaming, and other atrocities that I don't want to get into right now. I'm originally from New York.

When Typhon escaped from Mount Saint Helens and generally caused mass panic and chaos, he was fighting the gods, just like when they originally fought him. They were losing hard.

So here comes Poseidon all big and bad with the persuasion of the pain-in-my-butt Percy Jackson. So BOOM! Like that my old man is defeated, and is castrated into my granddad, the one and only Tartarus.

So It's WHOOO HOOO for the Olympians and their stuck up demigods right? Well no!

A little piece of my dad's essence was still there. Yeah, the Olympians were too busy partying to see that my pop still had enough energy to form a human body and go hook up with my mom. My mom-what can I say about her? Well she's beautiful in her own scary gothic kind of way; she's short, and well that's about it.

There is nothing really special about her, and I'm not a mean person. I acknowledge special things about people and she's just not a special person, scary, but not special, other than being able to see through the Mist and her really sarcastic personality.

That really doesn't count as a lot of mortals can see through the Mist, but I need to get back on the subject.

So Typhon hooks up with my mom, who by the way is name Jane, so he hooks up with her in our small New York loft. Nine months later she has me Pipsqueak D (if you ever call me that your dead meat) and she just raised me by herself until I was nine years old.

So here is my story you have two options like it or die! So to begin with, I was just an immature nine year old at the time I liked dumb video games, weird smells, candy and Ice cream.

I was sitting in my yellow bean bag chair that I called Lumpy. I was patiently waiting for my mom to get back with our weekly check of $2,000 that my mortal grandfather sent.

He was a big shot entrepreneur with his own successful food chain businesses he was known all over New York as the Burger King (no relation).

His fast food places were called Big Burger and were spread widely over New York and part of New Jersey. You couldn't turn one street corner without seeing a Big Burger and the food wasn't that bad either, even though I preferred McFries burgers to them.

So I was sitting in lumpy in our decently sized living room when my mom comes running in the living room with her hair in a crazy frenzy and her caramel skin shining.

She slammed the white door and put her back to it, her eyes were wild as if she just seen her worst nightmare, her Goth makeup was running as if she had been crying on her way up here.

"GET YOUR-she didn't even get to complete her sentence the door was blasted open. My mom flew through the air and went through the open glass door leading out to our balcony. She almost fell over the balcony but grabbed on to the wooden ledge and was hanging there over New York traffic.

I was about to go help her when I heard something, or should I say someone, growled harshly. My head whipped around, my short braids following along, standing in the destroyed doorway was one of the toughest biker guys I'd ever lain eyes on, he had red tinted sun glasses a leather jacket and one handsome but mean looking mug.

He had this aura that made me want to go up to him and punch him in his face and act all tough. He looked at me with his red tinted sun glasses which I could have sworn weren't tinted red. It was actually his eyes that were that color.

He looked at me like I was the source of all of his problems, then he smiled a perfect white smile and started laughing; this jerk who by the way just blasted my door and had my mom hanging from our balcony ledge was laughing.

I thought he would die because he was laughing so hard. I took a quick glance at my mom. She was barely hanging from the ledge and was about to fall, biker dude was still laughing so hard that the building shook.

I quickly ran to the ledge and pulled my mom up and when I turned, Biker dude was staring at me intently. He had a sword that I hadn't seen in his hand before.

"So you're the son of Typhon, huh?" "Well guess what?" "Prepare to eat the sword of Ares, pipsqueak!" He charged me and I felt something Primal and dark stirring within me strength I didn't know. It had come to me: Greek myths starting to pop in my head. Suddenly I knew every monster from the Greek myths, my mind kept pointing out one a monster called the Drakon.

I knew what I had to do. My body shifted, wings popped out of my back. I felt good. For the first time in my life I felt free.

I met the guy who called himself Ares in the middle of my living room he swung his bronze blade over my head and I suddenly knew how to fight.

I blew my breath at him and a 20 foot blast of fire came out of my mouth. He flew back and hit the wall. I took the chance to grab my mom who was momentarily disorientated and jumped off the balcony. My wings spreading apart and I flew as I far away as I could from my home.


End file.
